Secret Relationship
by kenji1104
Summary: The story of Rally and Ruka's relationship before the events of Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko. Will they keep their relationship a secret? We all know that secrets will soon be revealed in an unexpected time! RallyxRuka! Don't like it don't read it.


**Secret Relationship**

**A RallyxRuka fic**

**By: kenji1104**

**Rua: *Busts inside kenji1104's writing room with a huge computer monitor.* Hey! Yusei asked me to ask you if you're going to drink with them tonight?**

**kenji1104: Yes but I'll need to finish this one-shot story I'm writing.**

**Rua: Another one-shot? I doubt that would be ZONEsei cause when the time you've watched ep 149, you went into a fit of rage that you even considered to stop writing because of the disappointment (True Story)**

**kenji1104: Nope, it's not about ZONE, I hate that guy now, this is for your lil'sis.**

**Rua: For Ruka? Lemme' se—HOLY SHIT?**

**kenji1104: What?**

**Rua: WHAT THE **CK IS THAT GUY'S NAME with a xRuka right after the TITLE?**

**kenji1104: I'm pairing them up so….**

**Rua: *Overprotective enraged brother hormones activating* I'M GONNA HAVE TO TALK TO RUKA ABOUT THIS! RUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Rua rans at the corridors and passes through Yahiko and Kenji.**

**Yahiko: Okay, we're just on a break from doing the foreword and we see Unc Rua shouting like crazy?**

**Kenji: Told you your Uncle's a weirdo. *Munching on a cheeseburger**

**kenji1104: That bastard forgot to say the foreword, Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me but Yahiko, Kenji and other OCs belongs to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This story happens between and in Misadventures… If you guys support other Ruka pairings, its fine for me, I liked Ruka, mostly because she reminds me of the sexy and beautiful C.C from Code Geass, they both have tealgreen hair, gold eyes and their skin complexion.**

**Why not Sly?: I don't like Sly but that doesn't mean I hate him. Well, he kinda resembles the number one 5D's character I hate: Divine, pretty silly reason huh?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3 years before Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko<strong>

**20 years old Ruka Terasaki **fixed her long teal hair with a hair brush; she brushed and brushed until her hair wasn't that messy anymore. Having waked up with a messy long hair can be quite annoying.

She saw her pretty and dazzling gold eyes at the mirror, the gold eyes she shared with her twin brother, Rua.

Speaking of Rua, her twin brother was as happy as a guy who won a lottery because his dream has come true, he was offered a one-year contract at the Pro Leagues stating that they acknowledge his dueling skills as a whole, he invited Yusei and the others to drink outside last night for a boys only celebration at a bar. Something Ruka frowned upon, knowing Jack and Crow's thirst for alcohol, they would have made him drunk last night but thank goodness for her that Yusei is with them, he can control the situation as long as he isn't as intoxicated as the other two.

She blinked for awhile and yawned, she went outside her room, still with her sleeping wear, wearing mini white shorts and a black shirt.

Not from far away the living room, she can already hear Rua's loud snoring. As Ruka went nearer, she could hear not only one snore but 3 other more!

Much to her horror, she saw all four of them sleeping at the living room, Rua was comfortably sleeping at the couch, drool coming out from the corners of his mouth while Crow was sleeping with his head and body leaning back at the couch Rua was sleeping in. Jack was sleeping at the single soft cushion while lastly, the man Ruka was expecting not to sleep in their penthouse, Yusei was sleeping at the rug, his head resting on a pillow which was from the couch.

She couldn't believe her eyes, they got drunk last night and because of their drunkenness, they crashed in her penthouse to sleep.

"ZZZZZZZZ—Shira… W-what are you zzzz... Doing?" Crow dreamed, he made gestures that made Ruka blushed deeply red, Crow was dreaming about making love with Shira, his wife, he kissed empty air and went back to sleep afterwards.

"Nobo—ZZZZZ… Messezzz with the… Kingzzzzzzzz…." Jack muttered and snored again.

"Akizz….. Yahiko…. Azaki… ZZZZZ—I'll proteczzzz you…" Yusei said out the names of his wife and children.

Ruka just rolled her eyes at them, men and their antics…

Then she heard knockings from the door. She walked towards the door and asked:

"Who's there?" She softly asked.

"LET ME IN RUKA!" A shout of a woman boomed into her ears, it was Fudo Aki and she wasn't happy.

Ruka quickly opened the door out of fear and Aki quickly stormed in.

"WHERE IS HE?" Probably referring to Yusei.

Ruka shivered, she rarely sees Aki get this mad especially if it's about Yahiko's troublemaking antics at the school. She pointed at the living room and sure enough Aki rushed towards there.

Sure enough, when Aki saw Yusei sleeping at the rug, she breathed deeply and shouted out loud:

"WAKE UUUPP!" She shouted at Yusei, point-blank range.

Yusei's eyes quickly opened, the first thing he saw was Aki's flaring amber brown eyes glaring at his cobalt-blue eyes straightly. Rua jumped out in surprise and fell down to the floor face first, Crow quickly stood up and braced himself defensively but was horrified to see Aki while lastly, Jack was taken up by surprise and the cushion fell back.

"A-A-A-Aki…" Yusei stuttered, an angry Aki means death to him "I-I-I c-can e-e-explain…"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU ALL-NIGHT! YOU MADE ME WORRIED!"

Yusei just sat there; his body was frozen on the spot "A-A-Aki…"

Fortunately, Rua was able to recover from the fall.

"Aki-neechan it's my fault! I asked him to stay with us for awhile and Jack and Crow…" He looked at Crow.

Crow gulped "When he went to the restroom, we spiked his beer and…"

"He quickly passed out after drinking." Jack said, still lying down on the floor.

"You guys spiked my drink?" Yusei exclaimed in shock and anger. He couldn't believe it, so that's why the taste was so… Bitter.

Ruka on the other side was speechless, so that solves the mystery why Yusei is sleeping at the rug.

"What about the kids?" Yusei asked his wife who was still fuming at him.

"Don't change the subject! I left them at Martha's before I came here!" Aki hissed, Yusei can't and couldn't talk back to Aki when she's angry and simply because he loves her so much that he avoids arguing with her, Aki took Yusei's silence as a sign to pinch his left ear and dragged him out.

Yusei yelped out while Crow, Jack, Ruka and Rua watched in shock on how Yusei is being treated like a child. After they got out, Aki looked back and smiled at Ruka and said:

"Thank you Ruka!" And her expression changed from a smile into a glare at Jack and Crow "I hope you two have a bad day!" And she slammed the door close.

For a while, silence reigned across the room before Crow decided to break it.

"WTSSSHH!" Crow led out a sound of a whip. Yusei was **whipped.**

* * *

><p>After that incident that afternoon, Ruka decided to go for a walk around the city since it's her day-off she needed time to relax and have some leisure instead of focusing of a lesson plan for the preschoolers.<p>

Ruka silently walked across Rua's room, not wanting to wake her twin brother up, she was wearing a single buttoned pink blouse with the sleeves folded up to her elbow and the end were rolled, her waist was tied up by a red ribbon and finally she wears white short. **A/N: as you may notice, this is the outfit she wears in episode 154 when they showed her future.**

Next, Ruka wore her usual brown sandals and brought her white bag and quietly went outside.

The first place Ruka had ever thought to go was the cinema, there was this movie she was curious about, her co-teachers were talking about it, squealing that the movie was a great romantic film and then they suggested Ruka to watch it and even teased her that film will help her get a boyfriend something Ruka blushed upon. Speaking of boys, well, she never liked any of her suitors and didn't even have a decent conversation with them after Rua scares them off.

"_YOU CAN KISS YOUR OWN ASS GOODBYE BEFORE YOU CAN SEE MY SISTER!" Rua roared out at the phone and hanged up._

_Ruka frowned at him, a tiring day from teaching and first thing she hears is Rua yelling._

"_Rua, how many times do I have to tell you: Stop being so overprotective to me!"_

_Rua looked at Ruka with serious eyes "No way Ruka! I promised to protect you even if I have to fight the devil himself!"_

_Ruka sighed heavily._

"_I'm not gonna let this would-be suitors of yours get close and… GO INSIDE YOUR PANTS!" Rua said out blatantly, Ruka slapped her forehead with her right hand._

"_You're being too overprotective…"_

"_HELL I AM! You should know bett—" Rua kept on ranting and ranting the same thing each time someone calls for Ruka, the female twin just rolled her eyes and went inside her room to rest._

After waiting inside a long line of people who also wanted to watch the movie, she finally bought the ticket and went to the snack bar to buy a bottle of water and a small bag of butter popcorn.

When she turned around, she didn't expect to see someone behind her and both of them bumped into each other, Ruka fell to the floor with a thud; her small bag of popcorn went to waste as it littered the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss!" A man, it's a man's voice.

Ruka checked the back of her head if there are lumps, thank God there were none! She looked up to see the man offering his right hand to help her stand up.

"N-no, d-don't apologize, I'm not looking…" Ruka said and accepted the hand, with a small grunt, the man pulled her up.

"B-but your popcorn—"He said before Ruka interrupted him.

"No, it's fine…" Ruka smiled at him "I'll just buy a new o—" The man didn't listen and turned around to look at the cashier lady.

"Two large bags of butter popcorn please." The man then paid for the food, while he was collecting his change, Ruka noticed his hair was red orange, has a low ponytail and was wearing a similar hat.

"Here," He gently gave the popcorn bag to her "as payment for—"

A small criminal mark on his left cheek…

"R-rally-kun? I-is that you?" Ruka asked, she was quite surprised seeing him, it has been many years since they last saw each other in Martha's orphanage and he sure matured a lot…

"R-ruka-chan?" Rally could feel his cheeks heat up, he almost let go of his popcorn bag when he saw how beautiful her long teal hair was, her golden eyes were still dazzling and she was so beautiful…

"Hey! You already got your order so get the hell out of the line!" One grumpy man from the line called out, Rally and Ruka backed away and faced each other.

"Been a long time huh?" Rally asked, scanning Ruka from head to toe "You sure got big…" he chuckled.

Ruka giggled "Yeah, same as you, you're taller than me now…"

'_KAMI-SAMA! SHE'S SO CUTE WHEN SHE GIGGLES LIKE THAT!' _

Rally led out a small laugh "Really? I think it's just a few inch so no big deal, here to watch a movie?" he asked, Ruka nodded.

"Yes, I'm watching "Many Years from Now." you?"

Rally scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously "Well… It's kind of embarrassing but I'm watching it too…"

Ruka smiled "It's not embarrassing! Come on, let's find ourselves a seat and let's talk before the movie starts. Okay?" Rally couldn't believe his luck, the girl he had been infatuated when he was younger and up until now just offered him to watch with her?

'_Damn it Rally! Don't mess up right now! Leave an impression!'_

Even though he was still embarrassed from bumping into her, Rally managed to nod from Ruka's humble invitation and followed her through the cinema, giving their movie tickets and were greeted "Have a great time watching!"

* * *

><p>Their pretty lucky enough to get the balcony seats, at the middle, they went for the seats with Rally letting the beautiful girl pass through before he sat down.<p>

"So…" Ruka began "Where did you go the last time we've seen each other?"

Rally thought for awhile and managed to remember "After what happened when that gigantic city dangling upside down the sky disappeared, Mayor Yeager issued the kids from Satellite free education located somewhere in Satellite, I was one of them they sent to study for awhile…"

"Then?"

"Then when I reached 16, I left since I knew I won't have enough money to go to a university to further my studies, instead I started working at a company even though I'm underage, I insisted to work until when I reached 18 and got my driving license, I became a delivery man."

Ruka nodded "Does it pay well?" She was worried if he would be struggling.

Rally grinned "The pay's enough for me to feed myself and live in my small apartment in Satellite, besides; my boss is fond of me and gives me a raise."

This made Ruka feel a sense of relief "I'm glad…"

"And if you haven't notice, I was there when Yusei married Aki-san." Rally grinned like a fool "I believe that's the last time I saw your bea—I mean last time I saw you."

"COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN THERE? THE MOVIE'S ABOUT TO START!" The same grumpy man called out irritably from above the row of seats.

Rally had this urge to shout back at him but since Ruka was there, he didn't "Alright, that's enough story-telling time, let's watch okay?"

Ruka smiled sweetly at him "Okay…"

The movie was actually boring at the beginning which made Rally yawn from boredom but Ruka kept her eyes glued on the big screen, and then it suddenly became interesting as each scene almost makes you want to cry from the touching scenes.

Ruka was covering her mouth with her left hand in an attempt to silence her sobs, tears began to fall down on her eyes.

"**Please don't leave me! It has been many years since we last saw each other! Please let me come with you…"**

"**I can't let you go with me Sora-chan!"**

Rally rolled his eyes, is this supposed to be the romance film of the year as many says? It was boring and their lines are too corny for them to hear but everyone except himself were either crying or tears were threatening to fall.

Hearing the beautiful teal-haired girl sniff once more, he took out his patterned handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here…" He offered, Ruka looked at him and he smiled at her.

"T-t-thank y-you…" Ruka took the cloth and wiped her eyes off tears.

* * *

><p>After watching the movie which was great for Ruka's puffy eyes but boring for Rally's, they left the cinema and decided to go take a bite at a nearby fastfood that specializes at burgers and fries.<p>

"You could have approach us if you want to study…" Ruka said, taking a small strip of the deep-fried potato and ate it.

Rally shook his head "I don't want to… I realized that after the events that had transpired in my life, I should stop being dependent on to others, I had this feeling to stop depending to others and be more independent…"Rally then laughed "Sudden change huh?"

Ruka shook her head "No, I say it's because you were feeling the need to mature, what you did is one sign that you're already matured."

Rally scratched the back of his head with a silly grin "You really think so? Thanks!"

Ruka smiled warmly at him "Your welcome."

'_Her smile's so… I don't know… Whenever I see her smile, it lightens me up…'_

"So are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Rally asked, it was sad to think he'll be separated but it was good thinking that he asked her number.

Ruka shook her head "No, it's fine besides, I don't want to be a bother."

"Well… It's nice seeing you again… Ruka-chan." Rally smiled at her but deep inside, he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Me too Rally-kun, I had a great time with you." She said humbly "Goodbye, I hope I get to see you again…"

"Me too Ruka-chan… Me too…" With those words, Ruka turned around and so did Rally and began to walk away from each other.

But Rally stopped and leaned his back to a wall and watched Ruka walk away, he smiled.

"Am I… In love with her?" Rally mumbled to himself, her very presence makes him feel at ease and whenever he sees her smile and hears her giggles and laughs, it makes him all so… Comfortable.

A small drop of water fell down to Rally's left hand; he looked up to the sky to see more droplets of water fall down.

"Crap… It's going to rain." He looked back at Ruka who was still visible but far away, he wanted to savor seeing her until she leaves his eyesight.

But a bald man wearing a blue shirt and tattered pants came out from the alley and followed Ruka, Rally narrowed his eyes and decided to follow.

* * *

><p>Ruka was holding her the strap of her bag and hummed a sweet tone.<p>

Today was fantastic, the movie was great and she met Rally again after many years and he was so nice to her, she was never use to being treated like that since Rua scares all of the boys.

She was about to pass by an alleyway until she heard someone stepped on a can, she stopped and curiosity came over her as she looked behind her to see if someone was behind her.

To her surprise, there was someone there, a bald man about in about his 30's and he was looking at her in quite an inappropriate way and it was beginning to freak her out when he grinned at her.

She swiftly turned around and began to move with haste until she felt the man's cold and strong hands on her left wrist.

"Just where do you think you're going missy?" The man grinned evilly and pulled her closer to him.

Ruka looked at him, her eyes full of fear "L-let g-go of m-me…"

The man then dragged her to the dark alley she was about to pass by, she tried to resist by moving but the man was too strong. He pushed her to the brick wall.

"Now let's see…" The man licked his lips maliciously and was about to kiss Ruka but she managed to move her head to her left.

"Oh so you want to play?"

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Ruka screamed out, the only response she heard was the sky rumbling from the lightning.

"No one's gonna help ya girl." He grinned and tightened his grip on Ruka's wrists.

"N-No! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Ruka cried out tearfully, the man just laughed and began to lean in closer.

"HELP! S-SOMEBODY!" Ruka cried out in desperation.

Seeing that no one can help her, she closed her, not wanting to see him as the rain heavily poured down from the sky.

'_Someone please help…' _Hot fresh tears fell from her eyes as she expected the worst but what she heard next was a sound of metal being clank and the man crying out in pain.

She slowly opened her eyes when she felt her wrists were free from her about to be assaulter's hands and was surprised to see him on the ground and Rally holding a bent garbage can lid.

Rally's breathing was heavy; his hold on the bent lid tightened and hit the man several times to ensure he wouldn't wake up for a time.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DO THAT TO RUKA-CHAN!" Rally cried out in anger, he repeatedly hit him with bent lid, never stopping. He wanted this bastard learn his lesson for even attempting to rape Ruka.

Eventually, he became tired and saw the man's head was already full of bruises and blood was flowing down his mouth and nose. He threw away the damaged lid and continued to watch the unconscious man.

All of a sudden, Ruka hugged him and buried her head on his shirt…

She was crying, he could feel her warm tears soaking his already soaked shirt and could clearly hear her sobs.

"Ssshhh… It's alright now…" He tried to comfort her in an effort to calm her down from this traumatizing experience.

"I-I-I'm s-s-scared R-R-Rally-k-k-kun… Scared!" She cried loudly as the rain soaked her hair and clothing. Rally patted her back to comfort her.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" Rally said in a caring tone and took off his brown jacket and draped it on Ruka's head and shoulders.

Ruka looked up at him; her eyes were puffy from tears "A-a-arig-g-gato…"

Rally smiled at her and began to walk her home to the tops with Ruka's direction, she was still crying when they building where Rua and Ruka's penthouse was located, the staff and security that were inside building were surprised to see Ruka crying, the two didn't mind them and went inside the elevator, wet from the heavy rain.

Rally looked at her with worried eyes, he thanked the Lord above for letting him save her from that maniac, Ruka returned the gaze and without even thinking, Rally wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb and smiled at her.

"It's going to be alright… Were here now." He said and wrapped Ruka's waist with his right arm to support her to move.

They then made their way to the living room and Rally made Ruka sit down at the sofa and told her to wait for him so he can prepare hot beverages for both of them to avoid catching a cold.

Rally came back with two cups of hot cocoa with a dry towel on his shoulders and sat near the shivering girl and passed her the dry towel.

"Come on, dry yourself… You may catch a cold." Rally told the teal-haired girl and noticed that the sofa and the carpet were getting wet from soaked bodies.

Ruka nodded and began to dry herself from the water, Rally watched her with worried eyes once again.

"Ruka-chan…"

"T-thank y-you…" Ruka suddenly said, she finally stopped shivering and looked at Rally. "I-I d-don't k-know what w-w-will happen if y-you weren't t-there…"

"It's nothing, I saw that man following you and I felt the need to…" Rally blushed; Ruka just stared at him "To **protect** you…"

This made Ruka smile warmly at him; she passed the towel to him.

"And Ruka-chan…"

"Yes?"

"It's a letter I found pinned on the fridge…" Rally gave Ruka a lightly crumpled paper scribbled with Rua's messy penmanship.

Rally dried himself with the towel but the problem was his soaked clothes and he almost forgot about his parked van located at a mall's parking lot.

"Rua won't be here…" Ruka muttered in disappointment, where was her brother when she needed him most? Rally raised a brow.

"Your brother?" Ruka nodded, crumpling the paper.

After spending minutes in awkward silence, Rally thought that he had overstayed plus it was embarrassing that his wet clothes are soaking the carpet and floor.

"I-I'll be going now." Rally said in a sad tone, he had to go even though he wants to stay, as he stood up, Ruka quickly grabbed his right hand.

Rally looked at Ruka, surprised by her sudden action.

"R-Ruka-chan?"

"Please s-stay…" Ruka pleaded, Rally gulped, is this really happening?

Rally opened his mouth to speak but Ruka wouldn't let him.

"Please?"

Rally couldn't resist the innocence and beauty of her gold eyes, he bit his lip and finally surrendered, he nodded.

* * *

><p>Ruka borrowed Rally some of Rua's clothes which luckily fits perfectly and had his soaked clothes to be dried, they never actually had a decent conversation during that time. Ruka then showed Rally the guest room where he will stay for the night which Rally thanked her.<p>

**A/N: Easter egg, the bedroom Rally is in is where Yusei and Aki had their… 'First' night together in Don't be Lonely**

At that night were all the lights of the penthouse were all turned off, Rally looked at the clean ceiling of the room. He couldn't quite believe it… After many years, they met each other again, spent some time together, saved her from a rapist and finally, he was invited to spend the night in her place.

He couldn't sleep from the happiness he was feeling although he was still worried on how Ruka's coping up with her almost traumatizing incident.

"Hmm… I wonder what I will say to her tomorrow. Maybe 'Oh good morning Ruka-chan! How are you? Feeling fine?' Nah screw it, it's ridiculous." Rally sighed "And I will sound like an idiot then."

He was so preoccupied on how to interact with Ruka tomorrow that he didn't hear the footsteps across the corridors of the penthouse and it almost scared the sh!t out of him when the door opened the to reveal a long-haired girl.

Then he quickly identified her…

"Ruka-chan?" He asked, the faint glow of Ruka's eyes looked at him.

"I-I c-can't sleep… D-d-do you mind if I-I stay w-with you t-t-tonight?" Ruka stuttered, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks flushed deep red from such a request.

Rally looked at her for awhile; did he just hear her right? Did she, Ruka Terasaki want to… Sleep beside him tonight?

He scooted to give Ruka space and upon seeing this, Ruka closed the guest room's door and lied down beside Rally.

"Err…. G-g-good night…" Rally said, he stared at her awkwardly but Ruka just looked at him with such innocent eyes.

Rally couldn't believe his luck when Ruka leaned in closer and pecked his lips; a blush crept on both their cheeks.

"Good night…" Ruka smiled at her and closed her eyes. She immediately fell asleep…

For a moment, Rally just watched her, his eyes were still wide from shock. Did she just kiss him? His heart was beating rapidly and he could still feel Ruka's warm lips from the brief kiss.

Rally then smiled "Good night… Ruka-chan…" He whispered, gathering enough confidence to kiss her forehead. Satisfied, he closed his eyes to get some sleep, knowing that the girl he liked somehow likes him too. Unknown to him, Ruka was feigning sleep and smiled before she had gone to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rally groaned and scratched his neck, he slowly opened his eyes and first thing he saw was the ceiling.<p>

"Wait wait… Was that all a dream?" Rally muttered, he wasn't sure but the kiss felt like… Real.

He looked at his left to see a few strands of teal hair at the pillows.

Rally looked at the strands in disbelief then he smiled "It was real…" and smelled the pillow, her sweet scent was still fresh.

* * *

><p>Ruka hummed a sweet tune while she was making pancakes for breakfast, she couldn't quite believe what happened yesterday and last night…<p>

She just kissed him, it's not because of gratitude but instead a warm feeling pushed her to do it.

'_Oh Kami-sama… Do I really have feelings for Rally-kun?'_

"Ruka-chan…" That caring voice… How Ruka love hearing it.

She turned around to see Rally behind her and nervously smiling at her.

"O-ohayo…" Ruka greeted, a small blush crept on her cheeks. She watched as Rally sat on one of the chairs and looked on the table.

"Ruka-chan I—"

"The pancakes are ready…" Ruka interrupted, setting the big plate on the center of the table and a plastic container of maple syrup. "Do you want some coffee?" Ruka asked, she still didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday.

Rally looked at her for awhile before he nodded "Y-yes please…"

They ate breakfast in awkward silence, they take quick glance at each other but their gazes never meet.

Having fed up with this uncomfortable silence, Rally decided to open the conversation…

"Ruka-chan…"

"I-I'm sorry!" Ruka looked down on the table, not wanting to see Rally while the Rally was surprised at her. What is she apologizing for?

"What are you sorry for?"

Ruka closed her eyes "I shouldn't have done that last night! I-I was—"

"Ruka-chan!" Rally cried out making Ruka stop "You're making me worry about you! If you're thinking that I don't return your feelings and take that… Kiss last night for granted then you're wrong!"

'_Okay that's just stupid! What are you now Rally? A mind reader?'_

Ruka looked up to see Rally, now standing was looking at her with eyes full of sincerity.

"Truth is…" Rally hesitated _'Say it, no backing out now!'_

Rally then proceeded to walked towards the other end of the table where Ruka was and stopped when he was beside her.

"I-I-I… L-like…"

"I like you too Rally-kun…" Ruka said, she knew what's Rally's going to say and quickly replied.

Rally's silver eyes widened and Ruka quickly blushed and turned away.

"H-how?" Rally stuttered.

Ruka bit her lip "I always like the way you acted… You were so nice to me, you make me happy just like yesterday, and you make me feel warm and… Yesterday… You protected me… I-I…"

Ruka stopped when she felt Rally hugging her, she felt warm again and she liked this feeling…

"Thank you… Yokata (Thank goodness). You made me happy…" Rally whispered, Ruka was frozen in her spot, as much as she wanted to hug back, she just can't!

"R-Ra—"

"Ever since we first met… I quickly became infatuated to you, you were very kind to people and truly understands them. Then when I met you again yesterday, you couldn't believe how much I was shocked to see you all grown up." Rally chuckled "You were so beautiful, you're flowing hair and your dazzling eyes, it was like… I was dreaming… You're so damn perfect Ruka-chan, your personality and appearance… So perfect…"

Rally waited for her to answer, he knew she would be shock by this sudden not to mention somehow corny confession but he needed to get it off his chest right now while he has the chance and he did.

He then heard her sob and sniffle, he made her cry? Before he can pull out, Ruka quickly wrapped her arms around him and cried on his left shoulder. Her eyes were leaking out tears, tears of happiness.

"R-Ruk—"

"Arigato… A-Arigato…" She whispered between her sobs.

* * *

><p>Rally opened the door; his clothes were now dry so he has no reason to overstay in Rua and Ruka's penthouse.<p>

"R-Rally-kun?" Ruka called out from behind, Rally looked at her and smiled warmly.

Ruka looked at him with eyes full of sorrow, sorrow that he would be going after the tender moment the shared back at the kitchen.

"C-can I s-see you again?" Ruka shyly asked, Rally saw this cute and approached her.

"Of course… Listen, Friday outside this building at around 6pm. Are you okay with it?" He smiled again.

Ruka felt her hope rising up "You mean a d-d-date?" She blushed deeply when Rally nodded.

"I-I would l-love to…" She stuttered shyly.

Without a word and one final smile, he turned around to leave but…

"Rally-kun." Ruka softly called out, Rally turned and felt Ruka's warm lips on his left cheek… A kiss right on the marker…

Ruka pulled away with a shy smile and red blush on her cheeks while Rally stared at her for awhile with wide eyes.

"Wow…" Was all he can say.

"J-just for g-good luck…"

Rally then left the building, a happy and fulfilled man with high hopes on Friday.

* * *

><p>It all happened as planned, they went out in Friday, took a walk around the city, ate in a decent restaurant, telling stories and at the same time making Ruka laugh when Rally told her about his time with Yusei and in the Satellite and all the adventures or misadventures (In Rally's part) they had as a group. Then nothing interesting happened, they bid their farewells to each other after Rally escorted her back home and vowed that they will see each other again soon. Well one thing happened though, Ruka kissed him right on the marker for the second time making Rally as stiff as a board.<p>

They agreed to meet each other again after a week through calls, they don't have to meet every day because Rua might notice and beat up her boyfriend and some of her friends and co-teachers might also notice so they kept their relationship a secret.

During their fifth date, their relationship further developed.

Ruka was hugging Rally's left arm as they walk through the fair grounds, both enjoying each other's company.

"Everybody step right up!" the owner of a game stand yelled, Ruka looked at the prizes and she led out an excited gasp then quickly covered her mouth from embarrassment when Rally shot a look of confusion.

Rally then looked at where Ruka was previously staring and he grinned, a Stuffed Kuribon…

"You want that?" Rally asked her, Ruka shook her head.

"Ruka-chan, its fine." Rally led out a hearty chuckle "I'll win it for ya."

She looked at him "Rally-kun, don't… The game might be…"She moved her head closer to Rally's ear "Rigged."

Rally smirked "I know, I know some tricks during my time in Satellite, besides, Yusei was the one who taught me to outwit them cheaters.

"There was a fair in Satellite during those times?" Ruka asked, considering that the Satellite was a place of bad people and is underdeveloped, it's hard to believe it has a fair.

"Yep but rarely." Rally then took steps towards the stand despite Ruka's urging not to play.

"Ah young man! Are you interested in playing?" The owner grinned when Rally nodded '_Another fool…'_

"It's 5 Domino Dollar per try." He was actually getting excited from gaining a few bucks with his unfair game.

"Rally-kun… Don't…" Ruka pleaded, tugging on Rally's sleeve to stop him.

"And I see you have such a beautiful young lady as a girlfriend." The way the owner looked at her made Ruka uncomfortable and gripped on Rally's sleeve tightly while Rally was irritated _'That's it! I'm beating this guy in his own game!'_

The man was grinning the whole time after Rally gave him the money.

The owner watched in shock and horror after he witnessed how Rally dominated the game, no one has ever done this before!

"Now as my prize, I'll take that Stuffed Kuribon." Rally smirked triumphantly; the owner had no choice and handed over the prize.

Rally turned around to see a very amazed Ruka and he grinned at her "Well here it is Ruka-chan…" He said proudly as he gently passed the big and soft plushie to Ruka who instantly hugged the stuffed toy version of her favorite monster.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Ruka muttered.

"A thank you is fine." Rally scratched his hair _'Damnit! You should have just asked for a kiss!'_

'_SHUT UP! That's too much!' his mind argued._

After leaving the fairgrounds after buying some snacks like French fries, sour candies and chocolates. Ruka suggested they go to Barnacle View where you can see the whole of Neo Domino City and the beauty it holds.

* * *

><p>The pair watched the city's colorful lights and both commented on how beautiful Neo Domino is during the night.<p>

"Ruka-cha—"

"I want to get something off my chest for the past few weeks Rally-kun…" Ruka interrupted him from speaking and looked at him passionately in the eyes.

Rally didn't know what to do as various ideas were conjured by his mind.

'_Is she breaking up with me?'_

'_Please no!'_

"I really enjoy being with you Rally-kun… I really do!" Ruka put her hands on her chest "The time I've spent with you… I never felt so happy in my life! Y-you gave me this happiness I'm feeling right now a-and when you saved me…" Ruka closed her eyes, tears leaked out.

"I-I j-just want to say that I-I l-love you!" She cried out, she opened her eyes once again and more tears flowed.

"Ruka-chan…" Rally muttered in shock, he wasn't expecting this, he wasn't expecting Ruka to confess and… She told him that she loves him…

Before he could respond, Ruka wrapped her arms around Rally's neck and pulled him closer to her lips…

And so it happened… Their first kiss, Ruka closed her eyes; tears were still flowing while Rally's eyes were wide from shock. Ruka didn't want to let go and deepened her kiss.

Rally then brought his hands up and combed Ruka's hair and touched her face, finally kissing back with their wet lips locked together.

Shortly they pulled away, feeling their hot breaths and rested their foreheads on each other.

"I love you too Ruka-chan…" He smiled at her, Ruka smiled back warmly.

And to prove it, Rally kissed her passionately on the lips to seal the deal of their strong love for each other…

* * *

><p>Their vow to keep their relationship was strong and so does their love for each other. They can only see each other once a week or after two weeks due to their jobs and rarely a month, they have come far n being intimate but never did something as <strong>far <strong>as you know what.

**Rally's apartment in Satellite…**

Their relationship is now a year and a half old.

"R-Rally-kun…" Ruka moaned when Rally kissed a sensitive part of her neck, she had her arms at Rally's bare back while Rally's were exploring her slim legs.

Ruka was only wearing her light brown lingerie while Rally's wearing his pants; Ruka and Rally pressed their lips harder and wrestled each other's tongues in their connected mouths. They pulled to breath for air and looked deeply into each other's eyes before locking lips again.

Slowly, Rally pulled Ruka until his back lied down on his bed while Ruka was on top of him still kissing each other.

After they were done making out, they were breathing heavily from exhaustion, their lips wet and both of them half-naked.

"That was…" Rally breathed in "Amazing…"

Ruka sat up and wrapped her arms on her legs and smiled at him with a small blush. Rally also sat up and kissed Ruka's cheek while Ruka giggled from the ticklish kiss.

"You're so sexy, Ruka-chan and beautiful." He whispered before kissing her neck.

Ruka pushed him away and with an 'hmph' she turned her head away.

"Pervert…"

Rally chucked "Wari wari! (Sorry sorry), besides…" He smirked slyly "It's your fault; I didn't know you're a good kisser especially when you use your tongue…" He finished and scanned her body _'I'm such a lucky bastard!'_

Ruka blushed red and quickly retorted "RALLY-KUN!"

Rally laughed in response "You know, you're really cute when you act like that. You should bring it out more often."

Ruka playfully hit his shoulder "Oh you! Your such a pervert when were…"

"Making out? I know and you too, don't deny it." Rally grinned while Ruka frowned.

"I am not!" She denied loudly but she was still blushing.

"Oh really now?" Rally asked sarcastically "You were the one who kissed me first and remove my shirt while you asked me to remove yours. So who's the pervert now?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

Ruka's blush intensified "I hate yo—"She was about to pretend she hates him but Rally didn't want to hear it and crashed his lips into hers.

"No more okay? It's night now so I think it's time to get some sleep." Rally smiled sincerely at her, Ruka forgot her playful mood and pecked his lips before smiling back.

"Good night…" He whispered softly.

"Good night…" Ruka felt something missing "And I love you…"

Rally kissed her forehead one last time "Love you too Ruka-chan…" before they slept in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year before the events of Misadventures…<strong>

Ruka was wearing her usual clothes, her pink blouse and white shorts while Rally wore his brown jacket with a white inner shirt and dark jeans.

It was 5:30 in the afternoon and they watched sun set from the bay in Satellite, both of them sitting at the edge as they watched the orange sun sink into the sea.

"Lovely isn't it?" Ruka said with her sweet smile plastered on her face.

Rally nodded in agreement but he looked down on the blue sea…

"_Martha-san…" Rally called out to the elderly woman, they were sitting on a wooden bench outside the orphanage, listening to the joyful sounds of the children._

"_I know why you came here Rally." Martha said, looking at the blue sky with her usual smile. "Ruka-chan right?"_

_Rally nodded and was nervously holding small black box "I—"_

"_Are you sure you're ready for that?" The wise old woman asked, finally looking at the red head. "I know you two want to keep your relationship and secret and I am by far, is the only who knew about it but are you two ready? Both emotionally and financially?"_

"_That's what I'm unsure of…" Rally replied, looking down on the ground. "If both of us got… How will we still conceal it from the others? Most especially Ruka-chan's brother…"_

_Martha sighed "You two could wed secretly, I know a priest, an old friend of mine who's now living in the city. He could arrange it for both of you." She placed her hands on Rally's shoulders._

"_I hope both of you are ready and don't make babies soon!" Martha quickly joked and laughed while Rally looked disturbed. "But seriously, even though you two are married, you can still wait and when the time comes where you deemed is the right time. Then announce it to everybody, all secrets are always revealed when the right time comes and I'm sure yours and Ruka-chan's will be expose soon."_

"Rally-kun? Are you alright? Rally-kun?"

Rally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ruka who was looking at him with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her eyes, she caressed Rally's cheeks and gently brushed his cheeks with her fingers.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me…" Rally gave her a fake smile but Ruka isn't buying it.

"I hate liars Rally-kun." She huffed, letting go of Rally's face and crossed her arms and frowned.

'_Oh crap, now what?'_

"Ruka-chan! It's not that I'm lying… It's just…" He looked down on the water again. Ruka saw the nervousness and sadness in Rally's face and she softened up.

"Rally-kun, are you really alright?" She asked worriedly, placing her right hand on top of Rally's left.

'_Here goes nothing…'_

Rally grabbed Ruka's hands which made her gasp in surprise and got up followed by Ruka.

"Ruka-chan… You know I love you right?" Rally asked, their eyes looking at each other.

Ruka nodded.

'_It's now or never!'_

Rally knelt down with his left knee, an action that widened Ruka's golden eyes.

'_Is he trying to…?' _ Ruka thought, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Ruka-chan…" He put his right hand inside the pocket of his jacket to get the small box "Will you—"

He brought up his right hand to reveal a small black box, Ruka covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her beautiful eyes. Rally was about to open the box when disaster struck…

The box was slippery and Rally accidentally let go of the box and it fell right into the water.

"NO!" Rally cried out and without thinking, he dove into the water to retrieve it.

"Rally-kun!" Ruka called out, she waited for seconds for Rally to resurface but he hasn't…

'_Damnit! Why does this have to happen?' _Rally furiously asked mentally, he dove deeper and finally found the box stuck between some seaweeds.

At the surface, Ruka's almost close to panic, it's almost a minute and there was no sign of her lover…

Then she saw a shadow emerging from the water and Rally surfaced, very wet and he was breathing heavily. Ruka quickly lend her hand to help Rally up.

After he was pulled out of the water, Rally sat on the concrete floor, he was dripping wet and he smelled like… Murky water…

On his hands is the black ring box stained with green moss.

"Don't make me worry like that!" Ruka cried out in her reprimanding tone that she uses on Rua.

Rally stood up and held her hands "I guess… The moment's broken huh?" he asked sadly, Ruka softened but didn't reply.

He knelt down again; he was starting to shiver from the cold and he opened the box, revealing a golden ring with a shining emerald stone.

"Ruka Terasaki… Will you marry me?" Ruka covered her mouth again.

"I know I'm not a perfect man to be paired up with a perfect girl like you but I love you, I love being with you and you're the most important person in my life… So I ask again, will you be my wife?"

Tears quickly and rapidly fell down from Ruka's eyes, covering mouth to stop her sobs; she struggled to make a reply despite her constant sobs.

"YES!" She cried out and threw herself to Rally, they fell down to the concrete floor with Ruka not minding if her clothes gets wet from Rally's wet clothes.

"R-really? A-are you sure?" Rally asked, did his proposal, a proposal he failed at worked?

"Y-yes!" Ruka cried out, her tears falling down to Rally's face.

And they both stood up and Rally placed the ring in one of Ruka's fingers. They celebrated first with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>They announce the news to Martha who arranged it for them by contacting her friend, who is a priest. She was so glad for the soon-to-be wedded couple just as how happy she was when Yusei and Aki announced their engagement.<p>

Rally wore tuxedo while he waited for his bride to arrive, the only people inside the church was Rally, the priest, the organist and Martha. Then the door opened (The organist played the music) to reveal Ruka with her long teal hair fixed, she wore a simple white wedding dress and a veil slightly covered her face. She held a bouquet of white roses.

When she arrived, she was greeted by Rally and Martha's smile. Then they both held hands and went to the priest.

"Uhurm…" The priest cleared his throat and opened his book.

"We are gathered here to witness the spiritual matrimony of these two individuals…"

"Rally Dawson… Do you take Ruka Terasaki to be your wedded wife? Do you fully commit yourself to her and love her? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Rally firmly said.

The priest turned to look at Ruka.

"Ruka Terasaki… Do you take Rally Dawson to be your wedded husband? Do you fully commit yourself to him and love him for the rest of your life? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, for richer for poor, for better or worse 'til death do you part?"

"I do…" Ruka replied with a smile.

The priest smiled and closed the book "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson... You may kiss the bride."

Martha clapped her hands; she didn't notice a single tear escaped her right eye.

"Ruka-chan…" Rally smiled and lifted up Ruka's veil to reveal her beautiful face. Then both of them leaned closer and planted a kiss on their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>In Rally's apartment, shower room…<strong>

"R-Rally-kun… M-matte…" Ruka moaned when Rally explored her body with his hands, he ambushed her while she was taking a shower.

**Note: Alright guys, I'll have to censor this scene, I'll release it on another day since I haven't yet came up with any 'IDEAS' and I want to keep this story rated: T for awhile. More on author's notes below.**

* * *

><p>Ruka woke up, fully refreshed from their 'activity' last night, Rally's arms were on her. She smiled at her sleeping husband but didn't bother to wake him up. She carefully lifted Rally's arms away and she succeeded in not waking him mostly because he was so exhausted last night…<p>

She took out her clothes for work; she tugged in her underwear, wore her bra and finally wore her clothes. Before leaving, she wrote in a piece of paper and placed it at Rally's bedside table. Lastly…

"Good morning… Anata…" She whispered to Rally before kissing his cheek, she opened the door and with one final glance, she left…

* * *

><p>"That's how… W-we… Met…" Ruka finished, breaking down to tears as she told Rua, Yusei, Aki and Mikage. Aki and Mikage approached the crying woman and comforted her while Rua's anger intensified and quickly turned around with looks to kill.<p>

"Rua!" Yusei called out, Rua paused and glared at Yusei.

"You can't stop me Yusei! I'll beat him up until his black and blue all over!" Rua harshly replied and left the room. _'I'll teach you a lesson, Rally!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Interested to see the censored honeymoon scene? I'll write it maybe later and will titled "Wedding Night". The Last scene shows the first scene in Misadventures by the way.<strong>

**After posting Wedding Night, I'll be focusing on Guns and Roses and then Misadventures.**

**Review please! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
